


A Whole New You

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Humiliation, enjoy your food, i just have my urges i dont need a therapist, i promise im a good person guys, im sorry to everyone but the thramsay communirt, maybe i do but you know, up to you guys to figure out my mental state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ramsay makes Theon put on a dress for his own sick amusement.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Whole New You

**Author's Note:**

> heya welcome back gang 
> 
> also please keep in mind the warning i dont want anyone to get too weirded out  
> hopefully i tagged everything correctly if i didnt i apologize  
> also this isnt proof read keep that in mind

A few weeks had passed after Theon Greyjoy had finally given in fully and became the creature known as Reek. Everything was so new, so terrifying. Pieces and fragments of his old self would rear its ugly head and it had gotten him into trouble with the bastard many, many times. Sometimes he became defiant, disobedient. Oh, it made Ramsay so angry. He still feels the knife slicing through his finger, the amount of pain he felt nearly made the man pass out. Even when he thinks that he’s used to it, there is always a new game. Always. Ramsay Bolton was always one step ahead of him, no matter what.

Ramsay hadn’t visited Theon in several days and that had the man terrified. Whenever he was gone for this amount of time, he was scheming some new sadistic game. It always resulted with Theon being left with one less finger or toe and with him crying on the cold, cold dungeon floor. Reek knew that as soon as he hears the door open, it’ll end horribly for him. It always has. 

Greyjoy nearly passed out as he heard the door opening. The bastard always purposefully opened it so agonizingly slow, just to make his creature terrified. His heart was beating out of his chest as he was huddled in a corner of the room, just watching Ramsay come closer and closer to him, he was holding something in his hands, yet he couldn’t exactly make out what it was. What Reek could make out however, was that smile on Ramsay’s face. To the untrained eye it may seem like a soft, sincere smile but Theon knew it was anything but that. 

“What is your name?”

“R-Reek, m’lord! M-My name is Reek!”

“I’m glad that you’re trying to remember your new name. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. ...Especially not after our last visit.”

Theon winced and instinctively looked at his mangled hand, all that was left of his pointer finger was a stub covered in blood. It made any thought of defiance leave the creature, terrified of losing the rest of his fingers that weren’t broken. 

“Well, never mind that. I have a new game for us to play, Reek! Isn’t that exciting?”

Barely holding in his excitement, Ramsay took the piece of fabric he was holding and unveiled it to Reek. To Theon’s horror, it was a dress. He felt himself shake uncontrollably as tears started pouring from his eyes. The one thing Ramsay didn’t take away from Theon was his overwhelming sense of pride and masculinity, he had repressed it since becoming the Bolton’s prisoner, sure, but it still lingered at the back of his mind. And the bastard was about to take away the last piece of Theon still left in Theon. 

“Don’t sit there looking all surprised, Reek. Go on, put it on!”

“M’lord, p-please, I-”

“Please what?”  
“I-I can’t w-wear this…”

“Of course you can! I can help you if you’d like!”

“M’lord-”

“Do you really want to lose another one of your fingers, Reek? Do you want me to flay your chest?”

Theon was sobbing uncontroablly at this point. He felt something inside him slowly breaking, slowly drifting away. His head was spinning, he became disoriented. He’d lose his one connection to his old self. He can’t let that happen, oh he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let his pride slip through his fingers, oh he just couldn’t. Maybe Ramsay, in some fantasy world, would just leave it at that. Maybe he could ask Ramsay just to cut off one of his fingers instead, oh that would have been such a nice reality.

“Well, Reek?”

Reek grabbed Ramsay’s extended hand and he stood up, still shaking. Bolton handed him the dress and he simply stood there, clutching onto the fabric. He saw how angry Ramsay was getting, how irritated he looked. It absolutely terrified him. Making Ramsay upset or anrgy was comparable to treason in Reek’s mind. He had to do something- anything! Please your lord-

Ramsay became tired of waiting and took back the dress, forcing Theon onto the floor. What surprised Theon the most is that Ramsay didn’t look angry anymore, in fact, he was smiling brightly at him. Almost as if he knew that this would be Theon’s reaction. It made Theon’s heart ache as the bastard started taking off his clothes, starting with his shirt and ending with his trousers until Reek was completely nude, Ramsay getting a sick satisfaction from seeing Theon’s ruined manhood in full view again, it filled the man with so much pride.

“I can’t wait to see you in this dress, Reek. It will be a nice change of scenary.”

Reek wasn’t even able to muster out a reply before Ramsay forcibly pushed the man onto the wall behind them and started putting on the dress for him. Theon struggled and struggled as best as he could, but he was so incredibly weak that Bolton easily overpowered him and eventually, got the dress on him.

It was a gorgeous dress, he’d imagine any girl would be jealous of him. The fabric was nice and soft, the color was a dark blue. He could imagine that a woman would get married in this dress. That’s what made it so, so terrifying to him. He felt so much fear, like he was wearing another person’s skin. And the humilation he felt… It was unbareable. He looked like a damsel in distress, ready for a larger, stronger man to take him away. Reek felt like he would die on the spot.

Theon looked over to Ramsay and felt his cheeks flush red as the tears continually poured from his eyes. Ramsay was laughing his ass off, tears started forming in his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Y-You look like s-such a fucking whore, Reek- Oh gods…”

Reek put his face in his hands and started crying as he rushed over to a corner of the room. He wanted to die at this very moment. His pride was torn out so ferociously that he didn’t even have time to stop and process what was happening. He didn’t realize how truly fragile he really was before this, how small his pride really was if he was so easily mortified for simply wearing a dress.

After a few moments, Ramsay had noticed his sweet Reek go back to his corner, not even showing him his face. He stopped laughing and walked over to Greyjoy, forcefully pushing him into an embrace. Theon hadn’t even realized how small he had gotten before he was pressed against Ramsay’s chest. The bastard could probably break him into two if he really wanted to. Bolton started gently running his fingers through his hair, resulting in Theon becoming more and more distressed. He didn’t know why his lord was being so kind to him. It must have been another trick, another game. Ramsay was going to hurt Theon again.

Ramsay finally let the man go, but held a firm grip on his shoulders, making sure Theon could see his face, that foolhardy smile always seemingly present.

“Do you think you look beautiful, Reek?”

“R-Reek shouldn’t have an opinion… What does m’lord think?”

“Hmm, well… You do look like a proper wife. Small, fragile… You really couldn’t tell the difference really. Oh? No need to give me that look, Reek. Perhaps I can marry you off to one of my boys, have him bend you over and fuck you while you stay in that dress. I can already imagine the wedding night, one of them picking you up after the ceremony and taking you upstairs as he fucks you until you can’t even walk anymore. Awe, you’re blushing, Reek! You really are a whore! Me just describing you getting fucked is getting you off? Too bad you don’t have a cock anymore. ...But I’d be glad to give you mine.”

Reek was frozen in place. His face was burning and he could see Ramsay’s erection pressed against his pants, this was too much to handle. He couldn’t even consider himself a man anymore, he was just Reek. Ramsay’s Reek. This sick little game made any semblance of Theon disappear, that pride was long gone. All that was left was this sobbing, frail, weak whore of a creature. His father would be so ashamed of him.

“Well, maybe some other night, I’ll bend you over. Don’t wear out that dress too much, I still need to see you getting fucked in it. Oh, don’t look so sad, Reek. I promise that we’ll get together next time. You should be excited, begging for it even. Now, do you think you look beautiful, Reek?”

“...Yes, m’lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
